A Color of Passion
by Aiikawarazu
Summary: Collection of EreMika smut short stories/drabbles. Update: Eren flares with jealousy, as Mikasa remains clueless. Watch what will happen after as he takes it out on her. Forceful Eren, Submissive Mikasa. A hint of one-sided Jean x Mikasa. Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin, nor its awesome characters.
1. A Quiet Night

**Author's Notes: well, here goes. Another EreMika smut piece to feed your hunger. I tried a different approach in this story from my other smut piece, 'Yours Completely' with Eren being a real gentleman here instead of a real tease. I don't know which one you prefer? Haha. Credits to Anorable for the 3DMG Scars headcanon. As always, rate & reviews are appreciated. Enjoy!**

**P.S.: Edited slightly to change the wordings on 22/11.**

* * *

_This was all Armin's fault._

That was the only thing in Eren's mind as he walked inside the room he would be staying in for the night, and for the rest of the nights that they had to stay in this small house. Judging from how hard he moved them, it was as though his feet weighed one hundred ton each. His face burned as he recalled the scene from earlier this afternoon.

"You're going to share a room with Mikasa as long as we stay here," his blonde friend had said to him casually, to which he had replied rather outrageously, his loud voice giving him out way more than it's supposed to.

"WHAAT…?!" He stopped swiping the floor immediately and stared at Armin, his expression of complete shock. "What are you saying, I have to share with Mikasa? She can share with the girls, can't she?"

Armin dropped the potato he had been peeling and stared back at him, wearing the same startled expression. But where Eren's face had portrayed horror, his had been more of a subtle confusion. "There's not enough room. One of the girls has to share with the boys, and we figured it would be best to ask both of you. You have been living together since childhood anyway," he explained, eyebrows raised at his best friend's exaggerated reaction. "It should be no problem for you both, right?"

"It's…," Eren opened his mouth to protest, but closed it again promptly as he thought of an explanation behind his sudden agitation.

What could he say to Armin? That things weren't the same as when they're just children, and he used to slip in to her bed at night to comfort her when she had nightmares?

That he couldn't spend a night with Mikasa now because he, most likely, wouldn't be able to sleep, thinking of what to do and how to behave himself, so that he wouldn't cross that invisible line? The line that Mikasa herself had almost crossed, earlier when they were both on the brink of death? She had cried, grabbing her scarf, and thanked him for everything he had done for her.

And even in the midst of war, he couldn't help but feeling how pretty her tear-stricken face was. Her tears glistened slightly under the orange lights of afternoon sun, her pale cheeks blushed with a tint of rosy pink color as she held her scarf close to her face, her eyes lit up with a beautiful smile. Not once in the years that he had known her, had he ever seen her smile like that.

_And it was because of him?_ Sometimes he still wondered what he had done to make Mikasa smile like that to him.

And honestly, in that moment, staring at her face as death was approaching them nearer and nearer, something just woke up inside of him. It was the same feeling he had felt the first time he had met her, the first time he had gotten her out of the kidnappers' dirty hands.

The feeling that he, somehow, had to stand up and protect this girl with his power. And so he got up and aimed his fist at the titan, triggering all the events that happened after. And they were able to come out alive, somehow.

But things weren't the same anymore, at least for him. And now Armin's telling him that he had to _share a room_ with Mikasa, after all that happened? How the hell was he supposed to do that and not do something completely ridiculous to embarrass himself?

He couldn't say that to Armin. So instead of protesting he muttered, "Nevermind," and began swiping the floor again, much too restless to be considered calm, sending dusts flying everywhere. Armin watched his best friend silently, still questioning slightly but his sharp mind did not miss the point behind Eren's suddenly unusual behavior. Smiling, he decided to do a follow-up question to tease him a bit. "Do you want to share with me? But then Mikasa would have to share with the other boys," he said, deliberately not stating the solution of him sharing with Mikasa instead so Eren could stay with the boys. And to his amusement, Eren immediately cried out, "NO! I mean…," he tried to speak with a normal tone to hide his annoyance at the thought of Mikasa sharing a room with other boys, though his voice completely betrayed him, "No, I can stay with Mikasa, it's fine."

And here he was now, standing at the door of his and Mikasa's bedroom, feeling completely ridiculous. His eyes stared fixed at the small bed, much too small and cramped for the two of them to sleep in. He drew in a deep breath to calm his nerves.

_Allright, I can do this_, he told himself firmly as he finally stepped inside the room. _If anything happens, I'll just sleep outside_. Feeling a little bit relieved, he approached the bed where Mikasa had been sleeping in. She lay down underneath the blanket but her eyes were open, staring at him, questioning. "What took you so long?" she asked.

_Calming myself down from the thought of spending the rest of the nights here with you_, he answered inwardly, but of course he couldn't say that out loud. "Nothing important," he answered as he lifted the blanket and slipped in beside her. His skin accidentally came into contact with her warm, smooth skin under the blanket, and the effect was immediate. His heart to skipped a beat and his face grew hot, telling him that it had reddened uncontrollably. _Fuck_, he cursed desperately inside. _This is bad. How the hell am I going to survive the night? _

Suddenly he was over-conscious of them, spending the night side by side, skins brushing each other as they made every small move. Their bodies would be laying so close to each other. He would be able to feel her breaths, her heat next to him, her hair falling to her side, softly. He imagined his fingers playing, twirling with the soft black strands, letting them fall back softly as he stared into her dark eyes…

_Stop. Just stop,_ he clenched his teeth and nearly punched himself out of frustration. _All those dirty thoughts! _It surprised him to know there was such a devil inside him. A devil whose biggest satisfaction would be to see him make a move toward Mikasa.

"Eren?" said Mikasa, aware of her adoptive brother's sudden restlessness. "Are you all right?" He heard her but he didn't answer. He was too distracted by the feeling of his blood rushing down, and to his horror he felt himself grew hard. By then he knew he wasn't going to stand this night, sleeping in the same bed as her. He wouldn't be able to, without unleashing the beast inside him and ravish her outright.

"I think I'm going to sleep outside after all," he said, getting himself out of the bed almost immediately, his eyes purposedly looking everywhere but at her. He couldn't do this. There was no way he would spend the night with her. He leapt to get out of the bedroom, but was surprised to feel the grip of her hand in his the next second, preventing him to advance further, forcefully making him turn.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned. "You're acting weird."

He pulled out everything at once and blurted out the first excuse that came to his mind. "It's… it's hot in this room. I need some air."

"It's almost _winter_, you'll freeze sleeping outside without a blanket." And he fell silent, realizing that she was right. Her gaze pierced him as she eyed him with increasing scrutiny.

"What's wrong?" she asked again, and he was forced to be honest this time.

"I couldn't… I can't.. sleep in the same room with you," he muttered. Her grip on his hand grew tighter. "Why not? We used to do this when we were kids," another question followed, her voice as stoic as ever. And it frustrated himself completely that he nearly shouted when he answered.

"Because it's not the SAME anymore!" he finally stared at her straight. Did she _really_ not think about anything, being alone in the room with him, until morning? Was it just him after all, having all these thoughts for her? This was Mikasa, she was his sister. He's not supposed to have these feelings for her. _He's not supposed to. _But it's getting harder to control this devil inside himself and honestly, if she drew even an inch nearer to him he wouldn't be able to hold back anymore.

He watched as her eyes widened with surprise to his answer. "It's… not the same as when we were kids! How am I going to be able to spend the night with you, when all I could think of now is….," he stopped himself before he could say _nasty things about you_. "Eren…," she muttered, sounding astonished, but fell silent soon after that. It was not the first time for her seeing him explode with outrage. Eren was always like that, after all. Impulsive, hot-headed, always bursting out his feelings immediately but calmed again soon after. She was used to it. Her face remained impassive but she still held his hand tightly. Realizing that she really wouldn't let him go, he sighed exasperatedly.

"Nevermind, you go sleep. I'll stay here," he said finally, sitting himself down on the floor beside the bed. He was determined not to go back to the bed and embarrass himself even further, when suddenly he felt her arms, smoothly gliding around him, caging him in.

And before he realized, she had pulled himself closer, her voice soft in his ear, her breath tickled his neck as she whispered, barely audible but at that time it was louder than a shout to him.

"You said we'll always be together." His heart seemed to stop and his blood began to rush rapidly as a response. Her voice, her arms… She was too close. Way too close_. He had to let go of her hands, or else…_ he gulped.

"What of it?" he said in a voice he almost couldn't recognize as his own. Her sudden action took him aback, but in the same time he was surprised to find that he enjoyed it. The secure, warm feeling of her hands around him for once, and though he knew he should, he couldn't bring himself to shake them off.

"You can't do that if something as small as this bothers you," she continued. Her fingers softly tilted his head back and before he knew it her lips had found his. He held his breath. Desperately he tried to reason, to resist her, to put up his wall of defense and not go further. But by then he knew it was futile to deny. He was lost completely in her kiss, unwillingly submitting to her. And when she let him go, he had only wanted her more.

He stared at her face, slightly panting. She looked calm and composed as ever. But slightly, just slightly, he could see her pale skin blushing.

And by then he knew he wouldn't waste this chance.

He climbed the bed, moving faster than what he ever imagined he could. His hands found her wrists and grasped them tight. His thighs quickly moved to grip either side of her waist, as he brought himself on top of her, firmly locking her in place beneath him.

"Er…," she gave out a cry of surprise but he shushed her into silence. "Don't expect me to hold back after that," he said, his breaths quick and shallow. His voice deep, full of desire.

"I don't," she answered, much to his surprise. He eyed her, trying to find traces that she's lying, but her face was filled with nothing but uncanny sincerity.

"You sure… you won't regret this?" he asked carefully. She returned his gaze and slowly, slowly her lips parted and he heard her speak.

"No. I want you."

Her words nearly sent him over the edge. He wanted her. He desperately wanted to touch her, feel her, to explore every inches of her until there was nothing left unexplored, and even by then he knew he still wouldn't be satisfied.

And to know that she wanted him back was all he ever needed to release himself. She had said the wrong thing to the wrong man tonight. She had unleashed a beast from its cage and it was too late now to turn back.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," he said, before he fiercely attacked her lips with his. He released his hands from her wrists to slide in under her night shirt, caressing the smoothness beneath. Mikasa's body shifted slowly beneath him, shuddering at his touch. A quiet sigh escaped her lips, quickly muffled by his kiss. He let go of her lips and pressed a string of kisses down her neck, nuzzling it slightly and smiled as he felt her goosebumps rising. His hands worked swiftly to unbutton her shirt, it didn't take long before he took it off, and her top was bared in front of him. He could see faint marks of 3DMG belts etched on her chest, just above her breasts, dark against her pale milky skin. He moved his hand to unclasp her bra but she suddenly shied away from his touch.

"Don't," she said, but he grabbed her fast, unwilling to let her get off so easily. "What are you saying?" he said, smirking mischievously. "I'm not letting you turn me on and then go. It's not fair, Mikasa." And to his amusement she blushed.

"I said it, didn't I?" he playfully moved his hands down her side, watching as she went limp with desire, her iron-clad self-control withered completely. It was amusing to realize what his touch could bring to her. He should have done this sooner, whenever she tried to shove him up her shoulder. "Don't say I didn't warn you. You brought this up, so now bear the consequences."

And she was silent, though her face was scarlet as he took off her bra, playing with the softness of her breasts. His hands squeezed as he licked them teasingly, bringing them into his mouth and smirking as he felt her breath starting to quicken, her body unwillingly arching upward at the pleasure, yielding at his touch, asking for more. Softly his tongue traced its way through her abs, exploring inches by delicious inches downward, where he planted a soft kiss on the place right above her womanhood. Without speaking, he unbuttoned her pants, quickly sliding them off with her help, tossing them aside. And she was completely naked beneath him now. She was flawless – beautiful. A complete, wonderful beauty wrapped in flesh and bones, and he couldn't help but to admire her.

He laid his head quietly on her stomach before proceeding downward to the warmth between her legs. And by then he heard her gasp, instinctively closing her thighs, but he shifted his knee to hold them apart. He touched her inner thighs lightly, his gaze was soft and knowing as he smiled at her. It's almost funny how Mikasa was very insecure about her looks and everything about her body, while for him she had never been any less than perfect. "Relax," he said, and almost immediately he felt her eased beneath him. He was surprised at how good he was handling his first time. To be honest he had no idea how to do this, he never had any experience. But somehow, just somehow, he only wanted to guide her slowly through her pleasure, and he knew how to do it.

He parted her thighs with his hands and brought his mouth to the unyielding softness between. His eyes were closed as he flicked his tongue out lightly, playfully, teasing her clit and exploring the part of her body yet known to him, wanting nothing but to give her pleasure as much as possible. And soon he felt her began to grow wet. Her breaths were choppy and heavy, moans after moans escaping her lips. Her hand grasped his hair tightly and her hips jerked upward, closer to his mouth as she pushed the back of his head, silently asking him to go faster, deeper, to the tiny little spot where she was yearning to be touched, and he obeyed. He fastened his pace, reaching deeper, until all she could feel was the powerful sensation of his tongue on her most intimate part and she broke. Before she realized she had screamed his name out loud, unaware of everything else, shuddering uncontrollably at the pleasure he had brought her and wanting nothing more but for him to enter her.

He released her, panting slightly but amused at how much he could please her. Quickly he tossed off his clothes, baring himself as completely as she was and positioned himself, ready to enter her. Hesitating slightly, he caressed her face before saying, "Tell me if I'm hurting you, OK?"

Mikasa nodded, and she closed her eyes as he began sliding himself in her. She had heard that it's supposed to hurt the first time, but it was going to feel really good soon after that. He entered her quickly, allowing her a moment to adjust before he began moving in a slow, easy rhythm. She let out quiet sounds of pleasure which soon turned louder as he went faster. Their bodies moved in harmony, filling each other in until they were lost completely within their own world, neglecting everything else around them. He wanted her and she wanted him, and all they needed in that moment was each other. The pleasure built inside her gradually and she thrust her hips up, letting him reach deeper to her core. She allowed him to guide her, pulling her closer and closer to where she wanted to be, until suddenly she reached it and everything seemed to explode in a brilliant white light. A tremendous amount of pleasure washed over her, and she cried his name out, screaming until her lungs were completely out of air. Never in his life had Eren ever heard Mikasa calling out his name like that, and it drove him to go even faster, thrusting into her until he finally climaxed inside her warmth. He allowed himself a moment before he collapsed onto her, their bodies were slick with sweat. Her hand immediately tangled his soft brown locks, and he pressed his ear to her chest to hear her heart beating rapidly. Nobody spoke for a moment as they tried to regain their breaths.

"Did it hurt...?" he finally asked.

"A little," she answered quietly.

"Did you…like it…?" but of course he didn't need to ask that. Her reaction had said it all.

* * *

Everyone was behaving weird the next morning.

Mikasa found it strange as they quickly answered her 'good morning' with a rather awkward greeting, their eyes deliberately not meeting hers. As she sat herself quietly beside Eren on the breakfast table, wondering what was happening, suddenly a loud, crass voice of Corporal Levi prompted her from behind.

"So, Ackerman. From your reaction last night it seemed like Jaeger is _really_ good in bed," the sarcasm in his voice couldn't have been clearer. Mikasa felt her heart stop while beside her, Eren suddenly choked on his tea, coughing uncontrollably. She had forgotten everything last night, losing herself to Eren's play, not realizing that she had probably been so loud. Last night had been so quiet, and judging from how small this house was, they could all probably hear the noise that she, or rather they, had made. Her body went cold at the thought. She sucked in her breath and stared immediately at Eren, his looks mirroring the same horror on her face.

The silence that followed in the room after was louder than any words as Eren and Mikasa stared down at their laps, their faces boiling scarlet.


	2. A Sudden Surprise

**Eremika Smut Feast Entry #3**

**Title: A Sudden Surprise**

**Summary: Eren flares with jealousy watching Mikasa trained with Jean, and he decides to give her a piece of his mind**

**Notes: ****This is something I created in less than 3 hours so I'm sorry if it's shitty. Ending is inspired by Kuro's comic "Training"**  


**Warning: The following work contains forceful Eren and Submissive Mikasa. If you find them out of character, please don't read. Also I'm very sorry for making Jean sound like an asshole - he's a great character and nothing close to that - I just kind of need someone as a scapegoat, and I think he would be the most obvious reason to get Eren jealous. Do not read if you are a fan of Jean.**

* * *

"You seem like you really enjoy your training," Eren's voice, harsher than usual, prompted her from behind. Mikasa stopped unbuckling her three dimensional maneuver gear harnesses and turned around immediately. Her adoptive brother was standing near the entrance to the storage room – basically where every soldier put their 3DMG equipment and belts when they were not in use. He was eyeing her, looking calm on the surface but she had been with him too long to be fooled. Behind his pair of emerald green eyes she saw fury, much too obvious for him to cover. She had no idea what could have angered him to that extent. Frowning slightly, she asked.

"What do you mean?" she said, not quite understanding where his remarks seemed to lead.

"I saw you training with Jean today," he answered, not particularly helpful for her to clear things up.

"What of it?" she asked, turning her back to him to face the wall. Casually she slipped her jacket off her shoulder and began taking off the belts around her chest and back, flapping them over and hanging them on a metal hook protruding from the wall.

"You really enjoyed it, didn't you?" Eren asked her the same question and she frowned for the second time. _What was he talking about? _The training had been like usual. She had been paired with Jean in one on one hand-to-hand combat, yes, but there had been nothing else in it. She didn't particularly enjoy this training session better than any other times either. And she didn't know why Eren made such a fuss over it.

"I pinned him to the ground," she said finally, questioning if that had been what Eren was talking about. She had certainly owned Jean in the training session today, more often than not pinning him to the ground until he yielded, he had not put much of a fight either, Eren would have put more resistance. Although Jean was quite stubborn, always refusing to give up after she had pinned him down, even when it was clear she had won the fight.

She began undoing the straps around her right thigh, followed by the left thigh, still confused about Eren's strange behavior, when a strong hand grabbed her wrist and forcefully made her turn.

"Did you _fucking_-" Eren cursed under his breath, his chest rose and fell rapidly, trying to keep his emotions under control, "Did you _see_ his face when you – _pinned _him down? Under your body?" The grip of his hand tightened tremendously on her wrist, and she was taken aback. She had been used to seeing Eren rage so often every now and then, but even by his standard this rage was beyond normal. The first time she had seen him like this, his hands were red of her kidnappers' blood. The second time she had seen him, tears were flowing down his face and he swore out loud to eradicate all the titans from this world.

And ever since they entered the training camp he had always raged when it came to Jean's idealism of living peacefully in the inner walls. But not once had she seen that anger directed to her.

"No I didn't," she answered his question honestly. _Jean's face? What of it?_ She had been too busy focusing on the hand-to-hand combat, she had no time to pay attention to his face. He would just look like usual anyway.

Eren clenched his teeth. The image flashed before his eyes – a scenery he was so eager to forget, but he could never seem to. Mikasa, her thighs locking Jean's torso tightly as she pinned his body beneath her, her arms grappling his, they were skin to skin with each other, her bosom was touching his back as she whispered to his ear, "Give up." And he – much too eager to feel the softness of her body on his even just a tad longer, had refused to give up until Mikasa tightened her grapple even further. _Then_ he gave up.

Eren had watched everything from the side, it was _obvious_ how much Jean enjoyed the feeling of her grappling him, and seeing how she had been so clueless only frustrated him even further. He hadn't been exposed to this emotion so far – the feeling of envy, of jealousy. They had been unknown to him. But now he felt the emotion burned within himself – a feeling he was unable to name, and he couldn't hold himself back any longer. He crashed his lips unto hers, biting her bottom lip out of his frustration, ignoring the small gasp that escaped her lips as she felt sharp pain stung her and warm blood began to trickle out. Eren had never been this rough with her, and this kiss was fueled more by anger rather than passion, and still she was questioning what she had done wrong, to make him behave like this.

He broke his kiss and his hands began to undo the buttons of her shirt, swiftly slipping them off her slender shoulder, kissing the bare skin that was exposed. Mikasa's heart jumped, of excitement but also of severe anxiety. "Eren?" she said, panicked. _What was he doing? _The door was open – anybody could come in here and catch them. "We're going to –" she was going to say _get caught_, but her words soon degraded into soft moans. Eren's lips nuzzled her collarbone softly, planting kisses and biting her skin hungrily. When he touched her like this was the only time she would ever feel herself weak. No matter how strong she usually was, she always lost herself completely in his touch, melting away, willing nothing but to surrender herself to him. And he knew it – knew how to use it to his advantage. She felt him smirk against her skin, his hands cupped her breasts, playing with the hardened center. "No, stop, ahh –" she tried to push him away, but soon yielded again as his tongue began to play on her breasts, sucking and licking softly to tease her. "We'll be seen!" she finally cried out her worry through her fast, ragged breathing and he smirked, again.

"Not if we do this fast," he said slyly, quickly undoing the buckle of her belts and slid her pants down. She gasped. _Was he thinking of doing that? Here?_ His spontaneity never ceased to surprise her. Needless to say she was not keen on the thought of someone walking in on them and see them both stark naked, enjoying themselves. "We can do this somewhere else –" she began to suggest but he firmly cut her.

"No," he snapped. His green eyes lighted with the same flames of fury she had seen earlier. "I want to do this _here_." There was such a finality in his tone that she didn't dare to press the point further. Almost immediately he pressed the sensitive spot between her legs with his finger, tilting it slightly, causing her to whimper helplessly, her head dropping to his shoulder and her grip around his body tightened as she tried to stifle her moan. Smirking, he inserted a finger into her – none too gently, and this time she nearly cried out in pleasure. He inserted a second finger to reach deep to her core, and the pleasure was almost too much for her to bear. She bit her swollen bottom lip, her breath ragged and uneven, desperately trying to hold back her moan as she moved her hips, riding his fingers crudely through her climax. But suddenly he pulled his fingers out and pulled himself away from her – and she was deserted. She blinked, bemused at the sudden change, but he merely took his time to take off his pants. His hands found her again as soon as he was done, this time guiding his hardness into her warmth.

"Ready?" he asked. Their breaths hot and steamy, their skin salty and slick with sweat. A thousand thoughts occurred on Mikasa's mind, and though a part of her wanted to cover herself and do this somewhere more private, another part of her couldn't resist Eren. She nodded, giving him permission to enter her. She grabbed his base and guide him slowly, slowly to her moist opening. His tip pressed on her womanhood slightly before he began pushing himself in, and she closed her eyes as she felt him enter her, deeper and deeper, to her hungriest core. When he had reached all the way deep she circled her arms around his hips, silently telling him to let her adjust before he start – and he understood. He took his time, his lips finding her in the meanwhile.

Every time they did this, Mikasa had never talked much. It was always the trace of her fingers on his skin, her grip on his hands, her arms around him, or a silent glimmer in her eyes, that silently told him where he needed to guide her, where she wanted him to touch her. He was used to all her soundless gestures, he knew what he needed to do to please her, and he could tell that he did it right by her soft, urging moans, the silent whispers between her ragged breathing, or from the way she cried out his name, when pleasure had been built inside her.

He knew her – inside and out. He knew the taste of her skin on his tongue, the way her eyes closed as she lost herself in his touch, the way her lips taste as she returned his kiss. The way her body fit against his like a perfect puzzle piece, and the way it felt inside her. He was the only one who knew. And he was proud to say that he was the only one entitled to do so.

Mikasa moved her hips a little to tell him that she's ready. Smiling, he hoisted her right leg to wrap around his hips, allowing him to go deeper into her. She didn't refuse. Slowly he began to build his pace, letting her immerse in the rhythm until she was drown in it. Her head dropped back and she let out quiet sounds of pleasure from her throat, gradually growing more audible, until he was forced to kiss her before she got any louder, turning her voice into a series of muffled moans.

He built his pace, riding her fiercely. Her back rapped against the stone cold wall again and again as their bodies moved vigorously, trying to feel each other as they got hungrier, their heat increasing, passion overflowing, and their lust heightening. She broke the kiss to gasp for breath, her nails scraped on his sweat-slicked back, digging deep into his flesh, leaving marks and drawing blood there out of her exasperation. Oblivious of the pain, he increased his pace, plowing into her even harder, deeper, and she matched his pace with the same fervor, eager for him to touch her in that deepest, hungriest core, and to feel the electrifying sensation it would bring her.

Suddenly the pleasure broke through and she gave a small cry, feeling herself shuddering as she held him tight, her teeth dug deep into his shoulders to muffle her long, pleasurable groan. Luckily Eren would have to injure himself to transform, if he could transform because of an injury inflicted by someone else he would have transformed right now – she had given him too many wounds in such a short time. Eren drove himself up, pushing himself in her, until he finally reached that peak where he wanted to be in, and he released everything in a gasp of breath, calling out her name under his breath.

Neither of them moved for a while, little by little the pleasure began to subside, and they returned to their usual selves once more. Tired and sweaty, but happy to be in each other's arms.

"We need to –" Mikasa began, but before she could finish she felt her heart sank. She heard a sound that couldn't have been more terrifying to her than anything else right now. Footsteps, slowly approaching. Horror-struck, she stared at the open door. _Someone's going to find them out now_. Eren seemed to have heard the same, because he quickly disengaged himself from her, frantically reaching for his pants. Mikasa reached for her own, and with agitated fingers she finally managed to put them back, just in time when she saw a blonde head peeking from beyond the door frame.

"Ah, Eren! Mikasa! It's almost dinner!" Armin announced to them, his blue eyes staring at them cheerfully. "I figured you'd be here since you didn't show up..." His voice trailed away. His keen observation instinct immediately noticed that both of them were flushed red, their breaths quick and uneven. And from the way they averted their gazes from him… something must have been wrong.

"What happened?" he asked, wonderingly. "Both of you look like you've been straight out of marathon…" Eren was going to open his mouth and answer, but Mikasa's voice answered first, deftly.

"We've just been through…. some training," she said, casually stroking her hair back to bring them behind her ear. "Eren asked me to teach him some hand-to-hand combat techniques." Eren fell silent immediately. It really surprised him how she could be so calm – telling blatant lies with such a stone-cold face, her expression didn't even change a bit. "Let's go for dinner," she shoved past him and led Armin by the hand. Right before she exited the door she stopped, giving Eren a hint of mischievous glance before she turned her back and left.


End file.
